Photovoltaic modules generally require some form of mounting structure in order to be mounted on a roof. In some cases, portions of a roof, such as slate or tiles set upon a roof base, need to be removed in order to place a mounting structure that can further support photovoltaic modules and an overall solar panel array. The size of slates and tiles, as well as the pattern of how slates and tiles are set upon a roof, can be complicated, requiring the removal of more than merely one slate or tile member to access the underlying roof structure. For example, double headlap roof installations, as used with slate roof installations, can make access to roof rafters particularly challenging.
Accordingly, there is a need for solar panel mounting systems that can maintain the integrity of a roof against precipitation where portions of the roof are removed to accommodate placement of mounting structures and related systems.